Gem Chasm
The Gem Chasm is a large cave system that used to be used as a mining site. Monsters have been found living down here and caused operations to be shut down, but some daring treasure hunters still delve into the dark in hopes of coming back with rare loot. Monsters Small Monsters Vespoid, Bnahabra, Konchu, Hornetaur, Giggi, Felyne, Melynx, Ceanataur, Large Monsters Gypceros, Purple Gypceros, Khezu, Red Khezu, Volatile Gigginox, Seltas, Seltas Queen, Desert Seltas, Myriakami, Shogun Ceanataur, Nercylla, Shrouded Nercylla, Tetsucabra, Drilltusk Tetsucabra, Berserk Tetsucabra Areas Base Camp The base camp is at the top of a large cave where one would jump down, much like the Sunken Hollow. Some old mining equipment can be seen. Area 1 This area is a simple cave that leads to the base camp and areas 2 or 3. Stalagmites and stalactites can be seen around. There are also more pieces of mining equipment, though these are more damaged. Like the Sunken Hollow, you must climb back up to return to the base camp. Going north leads deeper into the cave into area 3, while east leads to area 2 and remains around the same depth. Area 2 Area 2 is larger than area 1, but other than that, it isn't too different. To the east, you can see a large opening in the cave with distant lights in the dark. These lights are various colors of gemstones. Heading west will lead to area 1, while north leads very deep into the cave, area 6. Area 3 Area 3 is a bit darker, but it has large patches of blue crystals that help to light up the area. These crystals are a large size, and the base of them can be mined for minerals. The north leads to area 5. The south goes back up to area 1. Finally, heading east goes to a patch of crystal that can be climbed up, into area 4. Area 4 This entire area is inside of a large green gem that has been hollowed out. It is at a bit of a slant. Despite being inside of a gem, this area is fairly basic. The west exit drops back into area 3 and the north drops into area 6. Area 5 Area 5 has a slightly lowered ceiling compared to other areas. There is a very shallow stream that runs through the area and heads up north, along with the exit into area 7. Around the east exit to area 6, a few patches of gems can be seen. The south exit leads back to area 3. Area 6 Area 6 is filled with various colored gems all over the place. It is located in a spot that connects various areas to it, and as a result, many monsters can be found moving through this area. The south exit climbs back to area 4, the east exit climbs back up to area 2, the north exit leads into area 8, and the north west exit leads back to area 5. Area 7 There are a few dimly lit gems scattered around this area. There is also an extremely shallow pond in the center of the area. The south exit leads back to area 5 and the east exit leads into area 8. Area 8 Area 8 is a simple cave area with a spot that resembles a nest. This is where monsters come to sleep. The west exit leads out to area 7 and the south climbs back up to area 6. Category:Areas